


Decisive Action

by ravelqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID, like this is not even funny in any way, project cleaning out my WIP folder, rated for one bit of language, suga no1 sass master, written for the haikyuu!! kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The problem, Daichi finally decided, was getting them together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisive Action

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this. Trash Heap Captains though.

The problem, Daichi finally decided, was getting them together. He was pretty sure that once that crucial step had been taken they would be able to figure it out. He didn't have experience, true, but either Kuroo had some or even if he didn't they were both smart and capable. People who were much less clever than them were having sex every day without problems. He wasn't worried about that.

 

No, clearly the challenge was going to be the actually starting to make out stage. Which was going to take some work. Mainly, because he wasn't sure if Kuroo even knew he was interested. He thought he had been quite obvious actually. The last time they had talked about team strategy he'd agreed to a point he had made. _Twice_. But instead, when he'd given his phone number to Kuroo, he'd made a remark about Tsukishima's mood. Which was helpful, all in all, but not exactly what he'd been looking for.

 

“Why don't you just _tell_ him that you want to have his babies?” Suga asked with a long suffering look on his face, completing the last set of math problems.

 

“I don't want any of that, don't be crude.” Daichi replied, “I just want to have sex with him in as many positions as possible.” he moved out of the way of Asahi doubling over with coughs. _Predictable._

 

“And you know why I wont tell him, we've discussed this.” he continued.

 

“Yuu isn't here, so I'm going to take his place in telling you, once again, that your reasoning doesn't make sense and is also stupid.” Suga said patting Asahi on the back.

 

“Suga is right, Daichi!” Asahi choked out.

 

“I said it once and I'll say it again: You don't get people like Kuroo. He's not a faint-hearted idiot like you Asahi,-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“- nor is he kind like you Suga.” he turned back to his note book, “He's shrewd and he's calculating. And in a game with someone like him, the first one who admits to being interested, loses.”

 

Now if only he could figure out if the last conversation he'd had with Nekoma's captain had meant he was interested or only trying to be helpful – as unlikely as that was. Daichi sighed and massaged his temples

 

This would have been a hell of a lot easier, if he'd decided on someone else to gather some life experience with. But Kuroo just was the best option. He would be discreet, he'd be polite. He didn't live close enough that in case sex really was as distracting as everyone said, so it wouldn't interfere too much with volleyball and his school work.

 

He'd be inventive. Possibly experienced. Fun. Just exchanging jibes with him was fun, after all and Daichi couldn't imagine he'd be very different in bed. He was intelligent, intuitive-

 

“Urgh Daichi, stop looking like that, we know you think Kuroo-san is hot.”

 

Daichi felt only slightly bad that the pencil he threw hit Asahi instead. At least Suga's reflexes were improving

 

 

He didn't think he'd develop an interest in someone like Sawamura. The first time he had met him, his impression had been that of a predator recognizing a kin. His first thought had been “This one will be trouble.”

 

And he had been. It had also been an enormous amount of fun, because here finally was someone who could match him, dig for dig, play for play, without getting discouraged or even worse  _obvious._

 

So after Nekoma and Karasuno had their first full training camp together, Hinata and Inuoka were still jumping all over each other explaining their plays and he'd gone up to the other captain and asked if they wouldn't want to exchange emails to sync up their training regiments. You know. For their _teams._

 

He really should have thought it through more, he normally did, but he was still pleasantly sated by a gruelling training camp and having a sparring partner for the first time in year.

 

Sawamura accepted his invitation with a smile, of course, but in his eyes Tetsurou could read surprise and satisfaction.

 

He'd misstepped, giving Sawamura –  _ahhh call me Daichi,_ as if - a victory right out the gate, by making the first step and not only that, but actually being unsubtle enough to just ask. He had probably come across as  _desperate_ .

 

And he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, not if he wanted Sawamura to actually respect him while they screwed around. No, the ball was very firmly in his court.

 

But Tetsurou refused to just sit around. He wanted something and he always got what he wanted.

 

“You have this weird look on your face again, Kuroo.” Kenma said coming up behind him.

 

“And what weird look is that supposed to be?” Tetsurou asked pleasantly. 

 

Kenma looked up from his game slightly. “The one when you are planning yourself into a corner.”

 

“Ahhh, you care.” 

 

“...not really.” Kenma said, fiddling with his phone “...only..”

 

“Yes?” he asked trying to put on his nicest expression, because it was rare enough Kenma started a conversation on his own, and he didn't want to discourage the progress that had been made since he'd met Karasuno's little jumping wonder.

 

“....only Shouyou said that their captain likes the direct approach best, is all.” Kenma mumbled.

 

Tetsurou couldn't quite control the twitch his face made, making Inuoka at the back of the gymnasium shrink back a bit. “And why, pray tell, where you talking with the shrimp about Sawamura.”

 

Kenma gave him a look. “Because you've been distracted.”

 

Oh dear. That Kenma noticed wasn't too surprising, he noticed all together too much. But if he felt the need to talk to him about it? Well, that was a different thing.

 

“Have I been, then.” he said.

 

“...it doesn't bother me.” Kenma mumbled, “but maybe it's not necessary.”

 

_Had_ he been getting hung up in planning again? Sawamura was a predator, but maybe just this once blinking first would have it's advantages. After all, if Tetsurou knew anything, it was that sometimes taking a point was the first step to winning a game.

 

Thinking of that one time he'd seen Sawamura in nothing but shorts decided him. No rewards without risks.

 

 

 

 

_From Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

When we meet for the nationals, wanna fuck?

 

_From Sawamura_

 

As long as Tsukishima isn't invited.

 

_From Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

Deal.

 


End file.
